Most conventional hand-carried baskets can not be folded up when not used, and thus cause much inconvenience to storage and carrying.
While a folding basket is often complicatedly constructed, and, moreover, a damaged component thereof is often unchangeable, and the whole basket must be replaced with a new one to cause waste.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to deal with the above problems, attempting to develop a new folding basket without aforesaid shortcomings.